Blue Snowflake Glass
Basic Information Blue Snowflake Glass blocks are craftable solid and non-transparent cubic building blocks with a smooth sapphire blue surface and large 8-pointed white stars with black outlines on each face. 2 of the stars (on the top side and underside of this block) are more simple and colorful with a larger center circle, 4 blue diamond-shaped points and grey tips of the outer star, providing them with a flower-like look, while the stars on the 4 sides feature 8 filigran extra diamond-shaped beams each. Blocks of Blue Snowflake Glass blocks can be used for building purposes and decoration. They glow in the dark, but do not illuminate their surroundings, such will not prevent Creatures or randomly appearing Treasure Chests from spawning nearby (under otherwise fitting conditions). These building blocks were implemented as part of the Make-A-Wish Tier 2 community reward bundle with update R58 "Elfi's Wonderland 2018" on December 19th 2018, together with Red Brick Walls, White Snowflake Glass, Green Snowflake Glass, Red Snowflake Glass, Red Brick Fireplaces, Candycane Beds, Holiday Mantles, the Winter Mitten Costume and the Reaudolph Head Costume. The 3 Make-A-Wish Community Reward Bundles were part of the donations campaign for the Creativerse Christmas Holiday event Elfi's Wonderland 2018 that ran from December 19th 2018 until January 25th 2019 and was dedicated to charity. Playful was donating a portion of revenue and 100% of all Make-a-Wish Donation Bundles sales from the event to the Make-a-Wish Foundation that grants wishes of children who have been diagnosed with critical illnesses. The goal of this fund raising was 10,000 US$, segmented in 3 tiers or "milestones". Whenever one more tier/milestone of the goal was reached, the according Make-A-Wish Community Reward Bundle (Tier 1 - 3) became claimable for free in the Store of Creativerse for all players, no matter if "Pro" or F2P. How to obtain The Make-A-Wish Tier 2 bundle was unlocked by the donations of players on Dec. 21st 2018 and could be claimed by all players for free in the Store from then on until the end of the Christmas event on January 25th 2019. Players could obtain the rare seasonal Recipe for Blue Snowflake Glass blocks by claiming the Make-A-Wish Tier 2 bundle in the Store for free by clicking on its icon and then confirming their choice by clicking on the green button below that said "Free". This bundle was (Steam) account-bound and could only be claimed once per player. The bundle included 50 already crafted Blue Snowflake Glass blocks and other crafted items. If you claimed this bundle on any game world, all the items would automatically be placed into your inventory/bag on this game world in the shape of 8 stacks of Christmas-themed items, not packed into one wooden storage container. It is recommended to make some room for all these items in the inventory/bag before claiming the bundle on any game world. Blue Snowflake Glass blocks cannot be obtained from any Creatures nor from any common randomly spawning Treasure Chests. If you have missed the opportunity to claim the free Make-A-Wish 2 bundle, then players who have obtained the rare crafting Recipe by claiming the bundle in time are able to craft these Blue Snowflake Glass for you on your game world if you invite them and provide them with the necessary crafting materials. Items are not transferable between game worlds. Already crafted Blue Snowflake Glass blocks can also be bought as parts of block kits that can be bought for (customizable) Blueprints with ingame Coins (purchasable via Coins bundles in the ingame Store to be paid via Steam Wallet). Receiving already crafted Blue Snowflake Glass blocks from other players or buying them as part of block kits for Blueprints will not provide you with their crafting recipe though. Blue Snowflake Glass blocks can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by pressing "Q" as the default key), but only after the according seasonal crafting recipe has been unlocked by claiming the Make-A-Wish Tier 2 bundle in the Store for free until January 25th 2019. How to unlock the crafting recipe In order to permanently add the rare crafting Recipe for Blue Snowflake Glass blocks to your Crafting Menu, you only needed to claim the free Make-A-Wish Tier 2 bundle in the Store during the Christmas event 2018-2019. The rare seasonal Recipe for Blue Snowflake Glass would then not be added to your inventory/bag in the shape of any Book or Scroll, instead it would automatically be added to your Crafting Menu. This means that the Recipe is account-bound and cannot be given to other players. Then you could claim the item bundle itself on any game world of your choice, which would place all the items from the bundle into your inventory (8 stacks). After obtaining it, the rare seasonal Recipe for Blue Snowflake Glass will stay available in your Crafting Menu on all Creativerse game worlds like all other learnt rare crafting Recipes and Store-bought Recipes, even on worlds where the "Pro" option "world bound recipes" ("fresh start") is enabled (this option means that all common recipes that you have unlocked on other game worlds will be locked again and will not "carry over" to this specific game world). This seasonal crafting Recipe was only be available for free for a limited timespan until January 25th 2019 when the Christmas event Elfi's Wonderland ended. All the rare Crafting Recipes from this bundle that you have already obtained will stay in your Crafting Menu of course and will not vanish after the Christmas event is over, and you can also keep all the items that you've received during the event. How to craft Once you've learnt the rare Recipe, 8 Blue Snowflake Glass blocks at a time can be crafted in your Crafting Menu from: * 2 (blocks of) transparent basic Glass made of Sand in a Forge together with some Fuel. No crafting recipe is required for this * 2 (blocks of) Snow that can be found in cold Biomes like on frozen Oceans, snow-covered Mountains, in Taigas, Frozen Deserts, snowy Tundras, snowy Canyons and the like * 1x Blue Pigment made of Blue Flowers in a Processor or found in Obsidian Treasure Chests that spawn on blocks of the Stalactite layer in the dark. Blue Flowers grow on Elderwood-trees or can be found in Wood Treasure Chests on the surface at night, or can rarely be obtained from Blizzard Chizzards, common Chizzards and Night Chizzards either as a loot or pet-harvest How to use Blue Snowflake Glass blocks can be used for building and decoration purposes by placing them into the game world. Even though their center stars glow in the dark, these blocks are not light sources per se, will not illuminate their surrounding and such cannot be wired or switched off. You can fully rotate Blue Snowflake Glass blocks into all directions by pointing your cursor at them, then pressing and holding R (as the default key) and then moving the mouse while holding down the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while looking at an already rotated block or item, so that all objects of the same stack in the chosen quickslot will then face the same direction when being placed. Blue Snowflake Glass blocks can be picked up without the need to equip any Power Cells. Of course you won't be able to pick up such crafted objects on game worlds, on player claims or in Adventures where your Permission rank is not sufficient (mainly when you are merely a visitor), which can only be changed by the owner of the game world, the respective claim owner or Adventure creator. Other than that, Blue Snowflake Glass blocks can also be put on display by placing them into the slots of display containers like Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Hidden Temple Altars, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Frozen Containers, Holiday Decorative Trees, Snow Buried Containers, Holiday Mantles, Flower Pots, Wood Planters or the like, where they will usually be reduced in size. Trivia The rare seasonal Recipe for Blue Snowflake Glass was originally supposed to be one of Elfi's shop items and such announced in the Release Notes. However, this was changed after December 20th 2018 and this blue Christmas glass block was instead added to the free claimable Make-A-Wish Tier 2 bundle. Category:Events Category:Christmas Event Category:Elfi's Wonderland Category:Crafted Category:Recipe Category:Building Block Category:Glass